


I’ll leave my room open till sunrise for you

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Army, Babies, Guerra, M/M, SOLDIER - Freeform, bebés, hijos, soldado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estoy perdiéndote. Sé que lo hago. No del todo. No para siempre. Pero por cada día que paso sin ti a mi lado, sé que las posibilidades son cada vez más y más pequeñas. Necesito que vuelvas y te quedes conmigo.</p>
<p>O</p>
<p>AU, donde Harry y Louis están casados y Louis es un soldado y debe pasar cinco meses fuera de casa en el ejército, mientras Harry cuida de sus hijos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll leave my room open till sunrise for you

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, bueno. Realmente soy muy torpe con las presentaciones así que lo siento por eso.  
> Este trabajo (al igual que los siguientes que voy a subir) ya están publicados en otras páginas, como tumblr o OWN's, simplemente quise subirlos aquí también para que más gente pudiera verlos. 
> 
> Uh, bueno, no teno ningún problema en responder a cualquier duda y adoro los comentarios. Ojala os guste :)

Así que, ya han pasado tres meses en los que Louis está fuera de casa en alguna parte de Afganistán sirviendo en el ejército y Harry está llevándolo bien, sí. Seguro.

Aunque Louis siempre fue siempre el que mejor manejó a sus hijos de los dos, (porque él era más divertido y no le importaba pasar una tarde entera jugando con Jason y Darcy mientras Harry trabaja en el estudio), y aunque también era el que conseguía que la casa no fuera destruida, reducida a los escombros, Harry estaba intentando manejarlo lo mejor que puede.

Por supuesto.

Harry consiguió ocuparse por su cuenta de dos niños de diez y ocho años, de llevarlos al colegio, darles de comer, bañarlos, entretenerlos, etc. Y todo eso, evitando su propia muerte ahogándose entre los legos de Jason o acabando siendo envenenado cada vez que debía asistir a la hora del té de Darcy.

Pero no importaba, él estaba bien.

Porque, cada fin de semana, él podía asegurarse de que Louis estuviera bien, mientras hablaban por Skype, o mediante las cartas que Louis mandaba regularmente cada dos semanas, contándoles acerca de su experiencia, cómo es todo aquello, y realmente hacía que Harry se tranquilizara considerablemente.

Pero Louis usaba las cartas, sobre todo, para responder las preguntas de Jason acerca de las armas y el campamento donde él residiría por dos meses más, y también hablaba con Darcy, respondiendo cualquier cosa que ella le dijera, –que en la que su mayor parte decía que lo echaba de menos y que ojala volviera pronto porque Harry no sabía jugar tan bien a ‘las mamás’ como él, y que lo quería –, también daba pequeñas historias que iba sucediendo y mandaba fotos cada vez que lo trasladaban. Aunque eso pasó sólo dos veces.

Entonces, las cartas solían ser normalmente para hablar con sus hijos, y los mensajes de texto y las conferencias de Skype, con su marido.

Lo que suponía la mayor parte de la tranquilidad y alivio de Harry mientras Louis estaba fuera, pero en general, él podía hacerse cargo de todo un par de meses más hasta que Louis volviera. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces.

Esta, no era una de ellas. Claramente.

“Papi, papi,” Darcy tira de su camiseta mientras Harry termina de hacer los sándwiches para la merienda.

“Espera, Darcy,” Harry desengancha la manita de su hija de su camisa y empieza a caminar al otro lado de la cocina, en busca de las mochilas de spider-man, y de súper nenas.

“¡Pero papi!” Darcy grita, y sus rizos castaños rebotan en el aire, mientras sus ojos verdes azulados se vuelven rojos, y probablemente está a punto de llorar, pero Harry sólo la ignora.

“Jason, ¿te has vestido ya?” Harry pregunta después de meter la comida en las mochilas y cerrar la cremallera.

“¿Jason?” Harry vuelve a llamar más alto. Al no recibir respuesta, resopla y se agacha y busca a su hijo debajo de la mesa de la cocina, donde suele esconderse por las mañanas, antes de ir al colegio. Nada.

Entonces Harry rodea el mostrador de la cocina que conecta con el salón y se encuentra a Jason tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, viendo la televisión, medio desnudo. Y son situaciones como estas en las que Harry puede asegurar que Jason es la viva imagen de Louis cuando era pequeño.

Cuando ellos decidieron tener hijos, diez años atrás, eligieron usar un vientre de alquiler, aportando el esperma de Louis para Jason, y el de Harry para Darcy, queriendo que sus hijos fueran realmente suyos, al menos una parte.

Y, en realidad, la gente suele decir que el parecido es asombroso, sobre todo el carácter de Jason, que es igual que el de Louis, desordenado, travieso y un completo descarado. Darcy, por otro lado, es más tímida, y reservada, y la menos revoltosa de los dos.

“¡Jasón!” Harry se agacha y recoge a Jason del suelo. “Creo que te pedí que te vistieras…,” dice y apaga la televisión.

“Se me olvidó,” murmura.

Harry suspira y se dirige a la habitación de Jason todavía con su hijo en brazos, él lo deja sobre la cama y empieza a sacar el uniforme del colegio del armario.

“Date prisa, por favor,” Harry mira a Jason significativamente y deja la ropa a su lado antes de salir por la puerta de nuevo.

“Papi, ¡llegamos tarde!” Darcy choca contra Harry a mitad del pasillo, y él gime interiormente mientras recoge a Darcy en brazos también y se dirige de nuevo hacia la cocina.

“Lo sé, nena. Recoge tu mochila, y esperemos a Jason, ¿bien?” Darcy asiente y corre hacia la mesa y salta, con sus manos alargadas, intentando atrapara la mochila con sus manos pequeñas.

Si Louis estuviera aquí, él sabría lo que hacer. Él hubiera solucionado los desayunos en menos de diez minutos y habría conseguido que Jason estuviera vestido mucho antes de que sus dibujos favoritos empezaran. Él también hubiera conseguido apañárselas para hacer todo eso y luego volver a la cama para despertar a Harry con besos suaves y palabras cálidas, como hacía cada mañana.

Pero él no estaba aquí. No hasta dos meses más, sin embargo.

“¡Papi, Jason se ha vuelto a dormir!” la voz aguda de Darcy llega desde el final del pasillo y Harry seriamente podría echarse a llorar.

xxx

“¿Cómo fue hoy?” La voz ronca y cansada de Louis llega desde el otro lado del micrófono del teléfono, mientras Harry se tumbaba en la cama.

“Bien,” dice de la misma manera que Louis, lenta y tranquilamente.

Louis suspira desde el otro lado del teléfono, y Harry sabe que se está frotando el puente de su nariz con los dedos mientras responde. “Lo siento…” susurra, y habla rápidamente antes de que Harry pueda interrumpirlo.

“Sé que es agotador cuidar de dos niños a la vez que trabajas, siento que no pueda estar ahí para cuidarte a ti y a los niños.” Louis murmura, el dolor presente en cada una de las palabras que se deslizan fuera. “Realmente querría estar en casa ahora.”

“No te preocupes, Lou. Estoy bien, estamos bien. Sólo te echamos de menos, eso es todo,” Harry murmura y gira hacia el lado de la cama de Louis y se acurruca bajo las sabanas.

“Os echo de menos también,” Louis dice y otra voz suena de fondo, Louis suspira y deja de hablar por unos segundos.

“Tengo que irme, cariño.” Louis murmura y Harry asiente aunque no él pueda verlo, de todos modos.

“Te quiero, Lou.” Responde en voz baja. Hay silencio desde el otro lado de la línea y probablemente sea Louis sonriendo.

“Yo también a ti,” dice tristemente y cuelga, y cuando la línea se corta, Harry tira el teléfono con fuerza y choca contra la pared.

Estoy perdiéndote. Sé que lo hago. No del todo. No para siempre. Pero por cada día que paso sin ti a mi lado, sé que las posibilidades son cada vez más y más pequeñas. Necesito que vuelvas y te quedes conmigo.

Por favor.

xxx

Un mes después – (sábado por la mañana)

Harry está histérico. No, está rozando el lado psicótico.

Louis no ha vuelto a llamar desde el martes pasado y hoy es el sábado de la semana siguiente y Harry aún no ha recibido ninguna respuesta a sus mensajes o llamadas. Y él realmente quiere meter su cabeza en el triturador de la cocina y apretar el botón.

Supone que hubo algún tipo de altercado, un conflicto o cualquier cosa que hizo que Louis no pudiera estar en la base, donde se encuentra la cobertura, y entonces, no pueda llamarlo, ni responder todos sus mensajes.

Vale, de acuerdo.

Pero es que han pasado días. Días desde que Louis no da señales de vida, cuando él siempre manda al menos un mensaje por día para asegurar que está bien.

Harry ha intentado no dejar ver nada a través de él durante todo ese tiempo, ha sido lo más discreto que ha podido con sus sentimientos en el trabajo y con los niños, pero ahora Jason y Darcy estará en la casa de la madre de Louis durante todo el fin de semana, y Harry está sólo en casa así que él puede volverse todo lo psicópata que quiera. ¿Verdad?

Harry ha conectado los altavoces a su portátil y ha escogido la selección de la música más triste que ha podido encontrar, luego fue al supermercado y compró seis tarinas de helado y cinco kilos de galletas. Y ahora está viendo las noticas constantemente, en espera de cualquier tipo de información que pueda recoger.

Los niños se quedarán con Jay hasta el domingo por la noche, lo que le da 72 horas más de absoluta y completa soledad, así que Harry decide tomar una ducha durante la publicidad, cuando se da cuenta que todo su estomago está lleno de restos de helado seco y migas de galletas.

“Así que, esa será mi vida, ¿huh?” empieza a decir en voz alta, a nadie en particular, mientras se dirige al baño, manchando el suelo de chocolate por donde va. “Moriré solo, ahogado en dolor y restos de helado de supermercado.” Vuelve a hablar solo y abre el grifo de la ducha.

“Necesito un gato,” decide al fin. “Uno gordo y blanco. Lo llamaré Angus,” reflexiona lúgubremente, luego se desnuda para meterse bajo el agua caliente. “Angus el gato. Sí, suena bien.”

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, el agua empieza a enfriarse y Harry es obligado a salir en contra de su propia voluntad. Él no se molesta en tomar una toalla, sin embargo, cuando sale del baño para volver al salón y plantar su cara delante de la televisión por las 72 horas siguientes.

“Y ahora…, noticias sobre las operaciones sucedidas en Afganistán la semana pasada…” Harry se detiene por completo y puede notar cómo su corazón se para por un segundo cuando escucha las siguientes palabras de la mujer al otro lado de la pantalla. “… una nueva ofensiva fue la causa de la movilización de trescientos cincuenta hombres que, en su mayoría, resultaron gravemente heridos…”

Y todo lo que puede escuchar Harry es la sangre bombardeando, a través de las palabras de la mujer, contra su cabeza, como olas de fuego que golpean una y otra vez.

La mujer sigue hablando pero él no puede escuchar mucho más que lo esencial. “… se figura sesenta bajas y ciento ochenta personas heridas, es probable que varios soldados vuelvan a casa antes de lo previsto debido a la necesidad de atención medica. Seguiremos informando…”

Harry apaga la televisión inmediatamente, el mando a distancia siendo estrujado en su mano, hasta que sólo es un trozo de carcasa de plástico y botones deformes en sus dedos. Harry se deja caer contra el sofá, su mirada aún fija en la pantalla completamente negra, mientras sus ojos se cierran con fuerza.

“Louis…”

xxx

Dos días después – (lunes por la noche)

Harry escucha el sonido de pasos cansados y una puerta cerrándose. El olor a sudor y tierra se mezcla en el aire. Pero Harry no abre los ojos, sin embargo. Porque, de alguna manera, piensa que son sólo imaginaciones, que no es real.

Además, él no está dispuesto a abrir sus ojos de nuevo nunca más.

Los pasos se oyen cada vez más cerca, y en mitad de alguna parte de su sueño, Harry consigue atisbos de un recuerdo lejano al olor de Louis, pero es imposible.

Unos dedos cálidos y ásperos rozan la piel, irritada por las lágrimas. Harry se retuerce hacia atrás, lejos de la figura impostora que finge ser Louis. “Mmm,” murmura en su sueño.

“Te he echado de menos, cariño,” susurra una voz, y suena como la de Louis, pero no es Louis, así que Harry sigue sin abrir sus ojos.

Harry nota cómo el cuerpo cálido se inclina sobre él, donde todo se siente frío y duro, y posa sus labios suaves contra su frente. “No,” llora e intenta apartarse. “¡Déjame!”

La figura retrocede un poco y Harry puede escuchar los latidos asustados de su corazón, aunque no pretenda hacerlo, de todos modos. “¿Harry?”

Harry se retuerce, intentando escapar de su pesadilla, y sacude su cabeza, impidiendo que lo vuelva a tocar. “¡No! Déjame. ¡Déjame!” grita, las palabras pesadas a través de su garganta espesa.

“Harry,” la voz dice más alto, unas manos aprietan sus hombros. “¡Harry!” vuelve a decir, la voz, y esta vez realmente parece Louis de verdad.

Los ojos de Harry se abren de golpe, y la imagen de un Louis, cansado y sucio, aparece delante de él, iluminada por pequeños haces de luz de la luna, que se cuela por la ventana de su dormitorio.

Harry no dice nada, aunque por dentro sólo está gritando LouisLouisLouis. Él podría preguntar si esto es real, o si sólo sigue siendo parte de la pesadilla.

“L-Louis…” las letras se precipitan en su boca cuando habla, pero es lo suficientemente entendible para que Louis pueda sonreír en respuesta. “¿Louis?” dice más alto, y se sienta por completo en la cama, justo en frente de él y alarga una mano debajo de las mantas para tocar la mejilla de Louis con sus dedos.

“He vuelto,” murmura en voz baja y se inclina hacia delante, y roza la parte inferior de la oreja de Harry con su nariz.

“¿Has vuelto?” repite las palabras, probándolas en su boca, suena indeciso. Louis asiente despacio y por primera vez, Harry es consciente de que Louis no tiene ni la camisa ni los zapatos puestos.

“Para siempre,” murmura y acerca sus labios justo delante de los de Harry para besar a su marido por primera vez en cinco jodidos meses de mierda.

Harry grita, algo, no sabe qué, pero se escucha a sí mismo gritar, y suena muy grave y profundo, sin significado, y lo siguiente es que está encima de Louis, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y las manos de Louis enanchadas en su cintura. Sus ojos reflejándose en los del otro.

“Joder,” murmura y estampa sus labios contra los de Louis, pero él no toma el suficiente aire, y no aguanta demasiado. Y cuando se separan, Harry respira de la boca de Louis y pronto se vuelve a abalanzar sobre él.

“Hey,” Louis murmura y sonríe contra los labios de Harry. “Despacio…” susurra y sus manos recorren la espalda desnuda de Harry.

Harry se equilibra a sí mismo sobre el cuerpo de Louis y empieza a desnudarlo mientras su lengua y dientes recorren el torso bronceado de Louis.

“He pasado cinco meses de mierda sin mi marido. Te echo de menos y quiero tener sexo, Louis. Así que no jodas conmigo,” Harry dice apresuradamente, entre besos, sin tomar aire entre las palabras, y su voz suena desesperada.

Louis ríe momentáneamente y acaricia el pelo de Harry con dedos cansados. “Muy bien.”

Y el resto de la noche, ellos no consiguen dormir más de dos horas seguidas, porque hay un montón de cosas mejores que hacer; como hablar, o dar besos, o abrazos. O dar besos y abrazos.

Así que, ellos se desnudan tan rápido como pueden, a través de los besos precipitados e impulsivos, y realmente no saben cuánto tiempo duró exactamente, pero no importa, porque ni siquiera son capaces de diferenciar el principio del final, de todos modos.

Entonces, ellos son sólo un montón de miembros sudorosos y cansados, uno al lado del otro, y Louis no tiene las fuerzas para apartarse de Harry así que simplemente se queda ahí, abrazando a Harry mientras sigue en su interior y pronto, ellos cierran sus ojos hasta que Darcy y Jason los despierten a la mañana siguiente.

Dejaré mi habitación abierta hasta el amanecer para ti.  
Mantendré mis ojos pacientemente enfocados en ti.  
Donde estás ahora, puedo oír pasos, estoy soñando.  
Y si quieres, impídeme despertar para creer esto.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: créditos (canción: I'm lost without you).


End file.
